1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to camera systems and image registration methods thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, extensive research has been conducted on complementary information fusion methods using two or more sensors to improve the accuracy and reliability of image processing algorithms, such as change detection, motion detection, super-resolution image restoration and object recognition/tracking, which are used in many technical applications, e.g., monitoring systems and medical imaging systems.